Welcome Little Princess
by Pepite
Summary: [DL] a little fluff about Danny and Lindsay's baby seing for the first time the NY lab. Hope I portayed well every characters : R&Rs please....


Hello, here comes a new one shot, written for nylyrical (LJ community) it had won the favorite fic award :) hope you will like it too

thanks to dine7184 who beta it :) you Rock !! thanks to my friends... thanks to my reviewers ... thanks to my readers

Enjoy.

R&Rs

* * *

_**O°°Welcome Little Princess°°O**_

Danny was in the break room with his newborn in his arms, he had promised to introduce their baby to the team that after they left the maternity, they will pass by the lab to show the treasure just born, Lindsay had left them for a minute she had papers about her maternity leave to sign with Mac.

Danny was looking at his baby girl in amazement she was sleeping but had her fingers tightly gripping his middle finger. He cradled her, and replace properly her little green hat and her little green socks. He smirked at her small lips who were forming a small pout because she was sucking on her tongue and that pout was perfectly similar to the one Lindsay wear when she sleeps or when she disagreed playfully with him.

"Yo, Messer never thought you will pick up women this young, she's not even out of the crib that you hit on her"

" ah ah , very funny Flack" Danny said looking at his beautiful daughter. " she is beautiful, isn't it?" Danny asked looking over at his friend

"Yes she is and I'm wondering how you could be her father?" Flack said jokingly, when he saw the glance Danny gave him he stay serious "Ok she is beautiful , you are her father , and she looks just like Lindsay."

"Yeah. She is a sunshine just like Lindsay."

"thanks you, cowboy" Lindsay said having heard what he said. She entered the breakroom and Flack hugged her.

"You look amazing, Lindsay." He said kissing her on the cheek friendly which made her blush

"Hands off , Flack" Danny said

"alright, damn, Messer! Could you please let me breath here and let me say hello to my best friend's wife."

"Yes I can, but I don't want to." He said smirking , at the hurt look on Don's face.

Lindsay went closer to Danny and kissed him, "how is she?" She asked to Danny.

"She is fine, sleeping since you feed her." Danny said , handing carefully Hannah to Lindsay.

She took her baby and kissed her forehead, the baby started to cry, Danny looked sheepishly at Lindsay and Don laughed at him.

"Don't worry, Danny It was time for her." She said winking at him

"Nipple time" he said out loud, a little too loud maybe.

Lindsay was furiously blushing , while Don was laughing, "Here I'm gonna leave you three." He said kissing the baby's head and Lindsay's cheek and shaking Danny's hand. "But Can I pass over tonight?" he asked looking at Lindsay knowing perfectly Danny was in his playful mind and won't say "yes" just to bother him.

"Sure, Don Pass over." Lindsay said while undoing her blouse.

Don had soon left the breakroom leaving the couple together with their baby Hannah was nursing from her mother breast. Danny had his head on Lindsay's shoulder and was watching his daughter, the newborn had again her dad's finger in her fingers.

Danny was kissing Lindsay's shoulder, "I love you" he said his voice quivering Lindsay looked at him and saw that he was move to tears. "You ok ?"

"Yes , I am , just us here, where we met, with our daughter it"s just something I've never thought I will see and here I am married, dad of a such wonderful baby." Lindsay kissed him as best as she could. "I love you too Danny" she said.

They resumed watching their daughter Danny wrapped his arms around Lindsay waist , his hands resting on top of hers , which were holding Hannah you stopped for a moment to feed and looked at her parents with her big blue eyes that they wish will stay the same.

"Hey cutie, you didn't drink enough, come on, get milk" he said looking at her daughter who was staring at him. Hannah was definitely used to his voice he had talk to her while she was in Lindsay's belly for hours about baseball which had bother Lindsay a lot , about how he met her mom which had made Lindsay cry often, he was always making there story sound like a fairytale.

Lindsay was smiling at them both , he knew she was going to be a Daddy's girl. She held her daughter closer and the latter resume latching on her mother's breast. Then she settled her back against Danny's chest and here they were …cuddling in the breakroom.

Stella and Hawkes entered the room, and look at the couple. Stella was immediately in awed of the baby. She looked at the couple and smirked, Danny didn't noticed it because he was looking at his daughter.

"What are you smirking at Stella?" Lindsay ask.

"Oh nothing, I just remember someone telling me that he didn't cuddle, and a birdie told me that he was actually in cuddling in the breakroom so I had to come see" Stella said making Lindsay smiled

"Come on" Danny said with his thick accent "you little bird wouldn't be wearing a ugly stripped tie today?"

"Yes, he was, but admit he was right too, the great Danny Messer cuddling in the breakroom" said Sheldon before laughing.

" What can I said I have been changed for the better" he admitted sheepishly and resumed watching his daughter after kissing Lindsay' temple.

"Oh you're too cute , Danny" Stella said sitting on a high chair in front of the couple , Hawkes stayed behind and ate an apple.

"Hello" said the unmistakable voice of Peyton she was bringing along Mac, and by the look on his face everybody knew she had pleaded him to come see the baby.

"Ohhh, she is so cute." Peyton said "You feeding her to the bottle sometimes?" Peyton asked while Mac retreat to the coffee machine kind of embarrassed.

"No, I don't, I prefer to breastfeed her." She said looking up at Peyton.

"and at Night, It's always you who take care of feeding her?"

"Huh not really If I fall asleep feeding her Danny hold her and put her back in her crib."

"Very inventive good to know" she said

Danny raised his eyebrows and looked at his boss and back at Peyton.

"You planning on having kids?" he asked making his boss chocked on his coffee.

"Maybe " she said her accent thick she tried to stay serious for a minute before laughing, everybody laughing along even Mac.

* * *

R&Rs please. 


End file.
